Following you forever
by GaLemarouRInKa
Summary: "I'll be back for you...You are not an insignificant human to me..." this story will be about several glimpses during the journey of Sesshomaru with Rin. Lovely moments together and humorous chapters would be coming later...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Summary: Sesshomaru recalled on his memories the first time he had met Rin

Sorry if there are some stupid mistakes that i've missed...

Chapter 1- Memories

Sesshomaru still remember the first time he had met her. At that time, after having a fight with his half brother, he was lying on the ground of the forest near her village and couldn't move due to the injuries he had received. He had suddenly smelled the scent of a human. His anger and hatred towards humans made him turn his terrifying transformed dog demon face to growl at the human. However he was shocked to see a little human child. The latter just came forward and emptied her bottle of water over his head. Shocked, he didn't respond when he realized that she wanted to rescue him.

He did not know how long he was lying under a tree using his long white fur which he used to drape over his right shoulder, as a pillow and at the same time to warm him up. Not that he needed it but it felt more comfortable to lean on something soft while recovering instead of against the hard tree trunk.

The little human girl had come back again to him offering food and water but he cruelly slapped it away and telling her to mind her own business and that he didn't like human food. He couldn't help noticing her sadden expression. But little did he know that she still came back to him a second time. Limping towards him, she quickly put down the food she had managed to get. At first she wanted to offer him some fish she had tried to catch in a restricted pond in the village but she was caught and for that she was seriously beaten up by the villages.

Sesshomaru was confused by her actions and rejected her food again. However her injuries sparked his curiosity.

"What happened to your face?" he had asked as he couldn't understand why she was acting this way. Seeing that she didn't reply, he quickly added that she did not have to say if she did not want to.

Now that Sesshomaru thinks about it the reason why she was like that. '_Maybe she only wanted to help or was just simply completely insane to be able to come up that close to a demon'._

Sesshomaru still remember the first smile that she had given. The girl had brightened up at his question and smiled such a big smile that it made her close her eyes, showing him her white teeth with one tooth missing. Sesshomaru only looked at her from the corner of his eyes as he was still confused. He couldn't understand the strange feeling of seeing her happy.

He came back on his step when he suddenly smelled blood in the air and had immediately guessed the owner. Before him, he saw her lifeless body on the hard ground of the forest covered in blood. Her eyes were still wide open with fear. His eyes softened as he saw her.

"Ah, she's dying" said the devoted follower of Sesshomaru, Jaken. "Sesshomaru-sama did you want something from this human little girl?"

"No" he simply said as he turned away. Her death did not interest him and he had planned to continue on his way but he was stopped by the image of the dying little girl and her smile from earlier. This was what made him pause. He turned back and pulled out his sword that he hated so much as he couldn't use it to fight. He couldn't cut through flesh with it and it usually remained forgotten at his hip. The sword was passed down by his father and he couldn't understand why he had given him such a useless sword compared to his half brother. He watched her as the sword pulsated in his right hand. Just then, he saw the little hideous demons charged to take the soul of dead people to the other side. With a small swing, he cut through them and they disappeared. Once they dissipated, he knelt down and gently gathered the little girl in his arm.

He watched her open her eyes in fascination. He never tried his theory of the sword that could save people's life. He helped her to her feet and turned around to walk away. The little girl shocked him again as she followed him immediately.

"Rin"

"Yes Sesshomaru- sama?" she answered a feet few away, a bunch of flowers in her small hands.

"We're leaving"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" she replied happily, running to his side.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. For the first time in his life, he felt grateful of his Tenseiga which had made him able to save this human girl.

…

Hehe I absolutely love Sesshomaru and Rin. They are so sweet together. Especially Sesshomaru, he who was suppose to hate humans but started to feel something for a little human girl and even took her with him. This was what struck me the most and made me want to write something about them. My next chapters will all be some individual one-shots but will be in a continuous form.

Hope you like it XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- An insignificant human to him Part 1

Rin's POV

"Rin"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" I quickly rush to his side to see what he wanted.

"Stay here with Ah-Un."

"Are you leaving Sesshomaru-sama?" I ask but he didn't reply and simply turned to walk away.

"Stop bothering Sesshomaru-sama, Rin!" Jaken shouted at me.

Seeing him already walking away from me, I couldn't resist anymore and shouted "Will you come back Sesshomaru-sama? Don't forget about Rin!"

Sesshomaru only turns his face slightly to his left side and looks at me in the corner of his eyes. The grip on the leash of Ah-Un tightened as I worriedly waited for his answer but he says nothing and just walks away with Jaken. He does that all the time.

Sitting on the grass of the meadow where Sesshomaru had left me, I pass my fingers over the flowers besides me. I pick up a white flower and twirl it in my tiny fingers thinking about my lord. A feeling of sadness washes over me as the fear of my lord leaving me alone took over me. I had nowhere to go and I had sworn to myself that I would follow my lord forever. I owe him my life and for some strange reasons, I can't imagine a life without my lord. But what if he didn't want me? Maybe he just sees me as a useless human girl who is on his path. What would I do if he really leaves me? Am I such a hindrance to him? Do I annoy him that much like Jaken-sama said?...

A lot of questions quickly flooded into my mind as I hold my head trying to push them away. Tears well up in my eyes as I bury my head on my knees.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a "Rin". My eyes widen as I recognise the voice of my lord. I quickly stand up and wipe away the silent tears which had flowed down my cheek on the sleeve of my kimono before turning to face him. Relief washes over me as I saw him standing in front of me, I have to raise my head so high to see his face as he is standing so close to me.

"Sesshomaru-sama you came back for Rin!" I smile at him.

As always, the blank expression of my lord does not change and I frown in fear that maybe I am really like a fly to him. My lips wavered as I so much wanted to cry on seeing Sesshomaru again walking away from me.

Sensing that I am not following him, he stops and looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"What are you doing stupid Rin?! Stop standing like a fool! Bring Ah-Un along!" shouted Jaken at me.

I take hold of the straps around Ah-Un and start walking towards them. Maybe I am just some insignificant human that Sesshomaru-sama keeps with him to watch over his two headed-dragons.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- An insignificant human to him Part 2

Night has fallen and Sesshomaru knew something was not right. The usual talkative and curious Rin had been silent the whole day. She hadn't talk since he had come back to fetch her. Without her knowing, he was watching her from the corner of his eyes while they walked in the forest. Jaken was yelling at Rin as usual and knowing Rin, she would always fire something back at him and rushed to his side. But she was silent. Rin was gloomy since he had come to fetch her and she was staring blankly at the ground.

Sesshomaru stopped as he was really feeling concerned about her strange behaviour. Rin was so lost in her thoughts that she continued to walk with her head bowed.

"Stupid Rin! How dare you walk ahead of Sesshomaru-sama?!" shouted Jaken.

Snapped out of her thoughts, Rin frantically looked from side to side and quickly realised that her lord was not in front of her. She looked over her shoulders and silently ran back to him and stood behind him. Her eyes darted from side to side as she held the straps tied around Ah-Un's neck close to her chest. Sesshomaru only raised up an eyebrow questioningly. Is she afraid of me? asked Sesshomaru to himself. Even Jaken blinked several times at the little girl. He too had noticed the strange behaviour of the latter.

"Jaken go find some food" ordered Sesshomaru to his servant.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama." With that he quickly skidded away deeper into the forest.

Sesshomaru made himself comfortable under a tree and watched Rin sitting on the opposite side of him. It was a cool night and Rin was sitting a bit too far from the fire. She sat leaning against Ah-Un which were already asleep. Rin stroked one of their heads absentmindedly.

"Rin"

"Hai Sesshomaru sama?" she replied slowly. She looked at him and quickly averted her eyes when she saw her lord staring straight at her. A feeling of uneasiness washed over her. She couldn't stop feeling the fear from earlier. Not the fear of Sesshomaru but of the fact that he would leave her.

Sesshomaru didn't even know what took him to suddenly call out her name. He had watched her and was confused by her behaviour. He sniffed the air and tried to smell something different from her scent but there was none. There wasn't any sign of illness but fear was clearly emanating from her. From what he sensed, he was a bit taken aback as he watched her with his eyes slightly widen.

"Sesshomaru-sama~ I found some fish" the voice of an approaching Jaken sounded.

When he came into view, Sesshomaru did not look up but continue to stare at the human girl in front of him.

"Stupid Rin! What are you doing sitting there stupidly? Come here quickly!" yelled Jaken. The next moment after yelling to Rin, Jaken's face was found grinding deep in the ground. Not only had he taken all his time and then he had shouted to Rin. Sesshomaru glared angrily at him as he turned around and to have a walk to clear him of his uneasiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four- An insignificant human to him Part 3

"What is it with you Rin?" asked a worried Jaken after some time. Rin had been unusually quiet the whole day and this started to have him concerned. When Rin first started to become one of his lord's entourage, he couldn't quite understand why he had revived her and have her following him everywhere he went. Since Jaken had known his lord. He had never showed any concern to anyone and never to a human, the kind he despised the most.

Rin was sitting close to the fire and was nibbling on a fish slowly, still having her mind elsewhere.

"Ne Jaken-sama…" she suddenly called out to Jaken. It was the first thing she had said since the whole day. "Why do Sesshomaru-sama keep me with him?" she asked with a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"Uh-what?" replied a confused Jaken. In fact, he too didn't know why his lord kept her with him. Not only once had he said to his lord to simply dump this useless brat but whenever he said that, he was soon flying over kilometres or had his face grinded under the foot of his lord in the ground.

Seeing Rin waiting his answer impatiently, he replied "I don't know what is going through Sesshomaru-sama's mind. You should not ask questions like this, Rin. Don't question his actions. Sesshomaru-sama is Sesshomaru-sama. Me too, all these years of following him, I don't know what he's thinking." Jaken himself was shocked when he realised he had confessed this much to Rin. In fact, he too was sometimes bothered by his lord incomprehensible actions.

"Maybe I'm just a source of entertainment to Sesshomaru-sama" said Rin sadly. Again she was staring at nothing in the fire. The fish she was eating was held forgotten in her lap. Unconsciously she had said aloud what she was thinking about.

"What? What is with you Rin?" asked a concerned Jaken. Having her accompanying his lord and himself in his journey, Jaken had already gotten used to this little girl. "Come on. Be yourself. This is not you. Where is the stupid Rin gone?"

"Yeah, maybe I'm just an insignificant human to him" she continued. Jaken blinked at her words.

Little did the two know that Sesshomaru had been there the whole time. He had heard every word of their conversation and knew now of the worries of Rin. However even knowing the reason why she was sad, he couldn't find a way to make her feel better. He stepped out from behind the tree he was leaning on and made his way to the two.

"Sesshomaru-sama you've returned" stated Jaken. Rin just averted her eyes away from his form and Sesshomaru was again taken aback from her action. He had to find something quick as he couldn't stand to see the unusual Rin

..

The next morning, the trio set out again. Rin was sitting on A-Un and was again silent. Arriving to a clear field, where it extended far away, Sesshomaru stopped. Whenever he had business to attend to, he would always leave Rin in an open field. Since Rin had been following him, he was always careful while choosing his paths which always lead to a place like this. Otherwise he usually went deep into scary and dense forest with Jaken. Rin was only a little girl and would not be able to stand in the kind of place he usually went to. It was too dangerous. So, he would always leave Rin where she could play with flowers while he would be out fighting some dangerous youkai.

"Rin."

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama?" again the lifeless voice answered.

"Stay here with A-Un." The expression of the little girl saddened but what her lord said next surprised her.

"I'll be back for you. You are not an insignificant human to me."

Rin brightened at his words and smiled a big true smile. Sesshomaru turned to walk away, hiding his softened eyes behind his bangs; he allowed a small smile to creep on his face, content that he was able to bring the cheerful Rin back.


	5. Chapter 5

From all of the dangerous youkai that he could encounter why are Inuyasha and his companions before him? asked Sesshomaru to himself. He was displeased at the fact that Inuyasha was hanging out with some humans but then, wasn't he doing the same? He glanced down at Rin who was especially happy to see Kagome. Having to travel with him and Jaken, Rin didn't have the chance to talk to girls. Reluctantly, he approached them and the usual fighting with Inuyasha begun. This time they were not sparring but were just bickering as they didn't want to accidentally harm their companions. If Rin wasn't with Sesshomaru, he would already have engaged into a serious fight with his half brother. But he didn't, for Rin's safety.

"Hey Sesshomaru hanging out with a human huh?" teased his half brother. "That's a pretty picture since you dis-"

"Shut up" Sesshomaru stopped him calmly. He didn't want Rin to feel bad that he really despised humans except for some strange reasons he loved having Rin around.

"Hi Rin-chan. It's been quite a while since I last saw you. So how are you?" asked Kagome to the little girl. I knew it, she thought. Sesshomaru isn't that bad after all. He takes care of her. Kagome turned to see the two brothers fighting and smiled. Inuyasha kept on saying bad things to Sesshomaru who didn't show any emotion, just simply firing back at him in his calm expression.

"I'm fine thank you" Rin beamed at her.

"We were just finding a spot to have lunch. Do you want to eat with us?" Kagome asked politely at her.

"Uh~ I don't know…" she answered shyly. Rin looked at Sesshomaru who had his eyes on her. Again, reluctantly he walked to her and said "Do as you wish" before continuing his way with Jaken tailing him. A few metres away he turned his head sideways and said "I'll come back fetching you later". With that he and Jaken disappeared into the forest.

Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha. He too was surprised to see this side of his brother. Inuyasha looked at Rin as she helped Kagome put down the nap on the grass, trying to find something special from her but found none. She was just a little human girl.

..

"Ne Inuyasha-san, why is Miss Kagome angry with you? Have you done something wrong?" asked Rin who was crouched down to where the nap they were sitting one was. Inuyasha was face down with a few feet deep in the ground. Miroku had pulled Rin up in time when he sensed Kagome's anger flaring. They all laughed nervously at Inuyasha's foul words he was using at Kagome.

"INUYASHA! OSUWARI!" she shouted before storming away.

"Let's continue our lunch" said Miroku to Sango who had succeeded in saving the bento boxes from being crushed down by Inuyasha.

"Where's Miss Kagome gone?" asked Rin to Inuyasha.

"How will I know where that bitch is? Go tell that fucking damn bitch that I don't want to see her again!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Huh? But isn't it dangerous to wander alone? Sesshomaru-sama never let me go somewhere alone" Rin said proudly as they all watched her surprised.

"keh" Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Inuyasha" started Shippo.

"What?" he replied lazily.

"Kagome took Kirara."

"WHAT it is NOW that you tell me?!" he smacked Shippo hard on his head leaving a huge bump before quickly running in the direction of where Kagome had left.

They all sighed. After a few minutes, the silence was finally broken.

"It's delicious!" exclaimed Rin. "What is this octopus thing?"

"Do you like them?" asked Shippo. Rin nodded. "Me too I love eating this. Here have mine" said Shippo. It was strange seeing the kitsune sharing one of his favourite foods, thought Miroku and Sango. Shippo was sitting next to Rin and was more explaining her things than eating. Shippo could never help himself to be as gentlemanly as possible when there is the presence of a little girl.

Miroku smiled at the scene displayed before him. Playfully he turned to Sango and whispered to her.

"Do you think that Rin will accept to bear my child?" he teased. Without a second since the last word left his mouth, Sango hit him hard with her giant boomerang on his head.

"OW~ I was kidding" Sango only glared furiously at him who just chuckled at her angry expression.

"Ah you're back Kagome!" shouted Shippo when he saw Kagome, Inuyasha and Kirara walking towards them. Kagome was beaming and Inuyasha had his face turned to his side, pouting stubbornly.

"So Rin-chan, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Hai Miss Kagome. Why were you angry before?"

"It was because Inuyasha wanted to eat instant noodles instead of the food Kagome especially prepared for him" answered Miroku.

"Ah~ was it the pink bento box?" asked Rin. Kagome nodded. "I saw Inuyasha-san eating in the pink bento box and had quickly thrown away the box when he saw I was looking."

"Wh-at?" Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha who was sitting behind her and had his head turned away, pouting slightly. Embarrassed, Kagome apologised shyly "Gomen Inuyasha."

"Keh" a small blush appeared on his face.

Rin smiled at the people around her and wished that her lord was here with her enjoying this moment.

…

The sky had darkened and they all were surprised to see that night was already falling. Spending time with Rin sure was enjoyable. Her soft laughing voice warmed all their hearts. Even Inuyasha smiled slightly at her beaming face. He too enjoyed her company.

"So I guess Sesshomaru-sama is coming to fetch me soon."

"Ah already?" said Kagome sadly. "Does Sesshomaru treat you well?" she asked curiously.

"Of course! Sesshomaru-sama is the best!" exclaimed the smiling Rin throwing her arms high up in the air. "He's kindest and caring to me" she said. After she said that, different images of Sesshomaru taking care of Rin popped into the mind of each person present. They quickly shook their head vigorously while trying to add a smile to Sesshomaru's cold and expressionless face. Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of imagining Sesshomaru's true smile.

"Well one thing is sure. He's coming" stated Inuyasha as he picked up his brother's scent. However his scent was also mixed up with a hint of – worry? Inuyasha raised up an eyebrow questioningly. "What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

Before she got her answer, Sesshomaru came out from the trees and was walking slowly but swiftly towards them. On seeing her lord, Rin quickly jumped up to her feet and ran up to him happily.

"Sesshomaru-sama~" she shouted in a sing song voice and threw her arms around Sesshomaru's legs. Rin was a bit too short to reach up around his waist. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kagome and even Inuyasha widened their eyes on seeing the fearless Rin clutching on one of the dog youkai's leg. Inuyasha gulped. He never knew he'll lived long enough to see Sesshomaru with a human.

"Ja everyone. Thank you very much" waved Rin to Inuyasha and his companions who waved back. Inuyasha was still sitting with his arms crossed and was staring blankly at the retreating form of his brother.

"Ne Inuyasha, are you okay?" asked a worried Kagome.

"I-I j-ust s-aw Sesshomaru s-mile?!" he stammered.

"WH-AT?!" they are shouted.

..

"…Shippo was really kind to me…he offered me his food and explained how each food was prepared…Shippo was so sweet with me…" Sesshomaru listened to Rin as she was busy telling him about her day without missing any details. Sesshomaru was busier listening to her voice than to what she was saying. Not hearing her voice all day really made him uncomfortable. Behind them, Jaken was moaning with pain while lying on Ah-Un's back. Poor Jaken had been the punching bag of his lord the whole day.

"ne Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at Rin from the corner of his eyes. "What does 'fucking damn bitch' means?" asked a curious Rin while she tried to mimic the way Inuyasha had said it.

Sesshomaru stiffened. Where had she learned such a foul language? he asked himself. That fucking damn Inuyasha! I'm having his head next time for using such foul words in front of his innocent Rin.

"It's something foolish."

"Does it mean that when someone is foolish, we call them 'fucking damn bitch'?" Rin enquired.

"Rin! Do not use those words ever again!" said Sesshomaru quickly while glaring at Rin who was not fazed by his glare.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama" answered Rin obediently. Sesshomaru let out a small sigh. At least he knew Rin would never disobey him.

" ne Sesshomaru-sama? I even overheard Miroku-sama saying to Miss Sango if whether he should ask me to bear his child…" Sesshomaru stiffened "…what does that mean?...ne Sesshomaru-sama?!" asked a suddenly worried Rin. Sesshomaru had stopped walking and was shaking uncontrollably with anger. His eyes were slowly turning to red.

I'm never going to leave Rin in the hands of those fouls again! growled Sesshomaru angrily to himself.

..

AN: hehe I hoped you all liked this chapter. Sorry if i have left some stupid mistakes. Thank you for reading and more are coming though… XD


	6. Chapter 6

**I wrote this during my English class. The teacher was absent and I had nothing to do. So, I just took out a pen and some papers and started scribbling down the ideas one by one popping into my head.**

**Hope you like it XD**

What does Sesshomaru-sama eat?

Rin ran happily here and there in front of the great daiyoukai who listened contently to her sweet singing voice. Suddenly, Rin exclaimed. Sesshomaru looked at her to find that she was crouched down near some bushes of berries. Sesshomaru's eyes widen as he knew these were poisonous berries but before he could react, the little girl popped one into her mouth.

"Rin!" the said girl turned to her lord "Hai Sesshomaru-sama? These berries are really sweet…" she smiled. "Can I picked some?" she batted her eyes at him.

Sesshomaru gave out a little sigh. The nearby bush was the poisonous berries. This one meant no harm. The berries were so alike but the leaves of the bushes were different. The poisonous one had a few spikes on it whereas the non-poisonous one didn't. Rin maybe a small girl without any fighting skills but in terms of survival skills, she was really good. Besides, before she followed Sesshomaru and after her parents and brothers were killed in front of her, she had managed to survive all alone. For that, Sesshomaru felt a small pride swelled into him.

He gave her a small nod and she began to pluck out a lot of berries from the bush till it was almost bare. Jaken came beside her and helped her filled the small bag he provided to her with the berries. They could eat while travelling, thought Jaken.

…

The trio set out again and Jaken was seated astride on A-Un while Rin was walking closely to her lord. A question had been nagging her for quite a long time. "Ne Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin started slowly.

Sesshomaru only looked down from the corner of his eyes to see a curious Rin looking back at him. Uh-Oh, he thought. Having this look surely means that she wanted to ask him a question. Not a question but many questions.

"Rin" he replied.

"What does Sesshomaru-sama eat?" Sesshomaru only looked at the little girl.

"Why Rin?"

"Just asking" she replied simply and ran back near to Jaken.

In fact, the other day while she was with Kagome and her friends, she didn't understand why there was such a fuss over Inuyasha whether he had eaten or not the food prepared by Kagome. What the little Rin concluded from that was that giving someone food would be like expressing his or her feelings. She had seen the look on Inuyasha while eating. Rin smiled as she recalled their happy faces. I want to please Sesshomaru-sama too.

She looked up and asked the green toad youkai.

"Ne Jaken-sama?"

"What Rin?"

"What does Sesshomaru-sama eat?"

"Huh?" he rose up an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

Rin pouted, not happy with his answer. "I've never seen Sesshomaru-sama eat before… So, Jaken-sama where does Sesshomaru-sama usually go and what does he do?"

Jaken paled. This is surely not a sight for the little Rin to see. "He…ummm…ummm" Rin saw him struggling to find an answer and immediately guessed that Sesshomaru usually does something ve-ry important like maybe - eating? Rin held out her right hand balled into fist in front of her face, eyes twinkling with mischief. I'll follow Sesshomaru-sama!

Indeed, that same night, Sesshomaru said "Jaken, stay here with Rin." Jaken nodded and he was gone.

She waited for some time and quietly went into the direction of where he had left.

"Hey Rin! Where are you going?" asked Jaken, not pleased that she was going away.

"I'm going to pee Jaken-sama!" she shouted then quickly ran away.

She stumbled a bit into the forest. It was so dark and she could hardly see anything. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was walking in the forest and made sure to still be able to smell the scent of Rin in case of danger. He sniffed the air and noticed her scent. Was he too near the camp? He walked a bit further away.

Rin felt suddenly scared. She never usually went alone in the forest and also especially at night. She tripped over a fallen branch and fell down, scraping her knee. Just then she saw a flash of white and immediately flattened herself down on the forest ground. She slowly rose up as she heard some strange noises. Walking nearer to its source, she came in front of a great tree. She happily noticed a figure like her lord and stood a little aside the tree to have a good view. However, whatever she saw made her then saw black in a mere second. Rin fainted.

Sesshomaru looked behind him as he heard a thud. His eyes reverted back to normal as he saw Rin unconscious. He quickly ran to her and picked her up. He sighed, she had seen him…

**Hehe sorry if some of you find it a bit rubbish...**


End file.
